Naruto's Father
by Fuzzy-Oh
Summary: It's 4th Hokages birthday, and Naruto is late to the celebration, although it concerns him... Naruto, Jiraya, Sasuke, and co. have to go on an important mission concerning Orochimaru...
1. Reaching the Memorial Stone

Naruto's Father

Chapter One

Reaching the Memorial Stone

* * *

Disclaimer: Man, I really hate to say it, but I am not Masashi Kishimoto, although I'd love to be… sadly I am merely a 14-year-old teenager, sitting in front of my computer in Berlin, Germany… So therefore, I do (not) own Naruto….

* * *

Naruto's POV

"I'll be late for the honor ceremony!" Naruto muttered while running as fast as he could in the direction of the memorial stone. Today was the day to honor all the Hokages, especially the forth, since it was his birthday, the thirty-first of October, Halloween. So although this was Konoha, people still celebrate Halloween, it's just that they rather call it Roku Daimyo's birthday.

_They will say: You are late as always Naruto, what else to expect from Mr. Lazy. Dude! Really! Can't you even be on time on a day like this? _Naruto thought. With they he meant Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neiji, Kiba, Shino (although seldom), Sakura, and all those other people he considered to be his friends.

But one thing was for sure, Kakashi-sensei would be later than he was, since he was always last, or not?

Naruto ran through the chilly October night, well eventually it was early in the morning, but for the sake of Naruto's eyes, it seemed to be late at night. So he ran, and jumped, and stumbled over his feet.

"Kage-Bunshin-No-Jutsu!" he screamed while doing the proper hand sign only seconds before he kissed the ground. The bunshin got hold of the real Naruto and helped him to his feet. _Woa, that was close!_ he thought.

* * *

Shikamaru's POVDude, that guy Naruto can't ever be on time, can he? Man, he's so troublesome! Why is Tsunade-sama actually waiting for him? It's not as though he was anything special. Okay, he did save Konoha a handful of times, but is that reason enough? he thought.

* * *

Tsunade's POVNaruto, I will you, please come! Tonight's all about you, you and the father you never had… Just come, please. I can't delay the beginning of the ceremony much longer! People are questioning me on what I am waiting for, and I can't just say, the son of the forth, can I? Although I very much know that you are. Please, come! she thought.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

_Naruto, even I am on time today, why aren't you? Since I am one of the few people to know the truth about tonight's ceremony, I know whom we're waiting for, Uzumaki Naruto, I will you, come! _Kakashi thought.

* * *

Sakura's POV

_Naruto, although I am always so mean to you, I actually like you. BUT STILL, why are you not here right now? _Sakura's inner voice: _Hell yeah! Where the fuck is that baka (idiot) now, and why the fuck do we actually wait! _She thought.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Usually I would say that I don't care, but in this case, I do. NARUTO WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? Really, shouldn't I be at Orochimaru's side at the moment, no really, what am I doing here? he thought.

* * *

(A/N: I really could go on with what the other's think, but for the sake of sanity, I think it's enough…)

* * *

Naruto's POV

There, finally, the memorial stone, I reached it! Why did I not hear my alarm clock? Old hag Tsunade said that I should really, definitely be on time, and what now? God damn it! Or Shaitan bless it! he thought.

* * *

(A/N: I don't own "Shaitan bless it", it's Ryuujitsu's (falls to her knees and worships) Did I mention she's a god? Shaitan bless it is from Faust, which I don't own either.)

* * *

Naruto reached the other, who applauded, and…

* * *

End of first chapter. Review, please! Or you won't know what happens, since I then won't continue. SO PLEASE, REVIEW! 


	2. Tsunade's Speech

Naruto's Father

Chapter Two

Tsunade's Speech

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto, never was, never will be…

* * *

Dedicated to the person who's birthday is on the 31st of October. Happy B-Day A. L., although it's a bit early, and you won't even read this…

* * *

(A/N: To those lovely anonymous reviewers out there. I do not own that character book, I didn't even know that it exists. I even doubt that I could buy it in my country (Germany). It's not common knowledge here that Yondaime and Naruto share blood type, nor when his birthday is. Really, we don't even have the Anime, merely the Mango to chapter 100, but I downloaded both from the web, so I do. And anyway, is it so bad that I made something up.

To the other anonymous reviewer, thanks for telling me my mistakes, I will you means something like I plea you to do what I want you to do. Next time at least tell me you e-mail so that I can talk to you directly. Thanks for reviewing anyways. And those you even put me on their alert list, next time I also want reviews from you.)

* * *

Naruto's POV

_Why are the applauding me? Are they making fun of me being late? How mean! Anyways, just play the game, _Naruto thought.

* * *

Shikamaru's POV

_Finally, Mr. Troublesome came_, he thought. (A/N: he's referring to Naruto being troublesome rather than saying it.)

* * *

General POV

"Good to see you Naruto", Tsunade's voice boomed over the immediate chattering that had started when Naruto had arrived. "Now we can start the ceremony! Naruto, if you would just step up. Right here next to me please."

* * *

Naruto's POV

_Huh? Me? What's the old hag up to now?_ he thought.

* * *

Tsunade's POV

_Okay, how can I start explaining… Really tough Sarutobi should have done this years ago,_ she thought. "Naruto, come on a bit faster, we can't wait all day for you", she said aloud.

"As all of you know…" Tusnade started her speech. "Kyubi attacked Konoha 14 years ago." Naruto wanted to break loose and run away from Tsunade but she held him tight.

* * *

Naruto's POV

_Why, why is she doing this, breaking the vow not to speak of Kyubi? Why?_ he thought.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

_Did she really just refer to that nine tailed demon thing in Naruto? Why?_ he thought.

* * *

Tusnade's POV

_That's totally the reaction I expected. They're all confused,_ she thought. "Yes, as most of you probably know, Kyubi was sealed into this boy when he was merely an infant. People have despised him, for they thought he was Kyubi himself, but that is not true. He is only the container for that beast. Has anyone ever wondered why Yondaime chose Naruto, or why Naruto has no parents? Well the answer is that the 4th Hokage of Konoha is Naruto's father. Yes Naruto is Yondaime's son."

_Now they are really confused. Hihihi, _she thought.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Neiji, Choji, Ino, Lee, and all the other's whose names weren't mentioned screamed all together, **"WHAT!"**

Naruto looked at Tsunade with disbelief and said, "Me… Him… Yondaime, my father? I always knew my parents were special!" The last sentence he yelled in euphoria.

* * *

End of 2nd chapter, please review, all of you who added me to their alert list but didn't review, now I definitely want you to do so! If you don't know what to write, I make it easy for you just answer this question, what is 2 plus 2? (joke, but anyways) 


	3. The Disturbance

Naruto's Father

Chapter Three

The Disturbance

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't you understand? I am not Kishimoto. Hence, I cannot own Naruto. Mwuahhahah (maniac laugh)Yes I can. And I do. (No, I don't, and you very well know it)

* * *

Dedicated to A.L. (I think he has tons of middle names too, but I don't know them) and J.R.O. Hey you two, for the case that you read this, hi.

* * *

(A/N: To all my lovely reviewers, thanks a lot. You, who's name left my head, (the one who wrote 4) thank you very much. She, he, whatever, did exactly what I asked for, thanks. To all the others please review. Please?)

* * *

"Naroto," Tsunade said, "Yondaime was your father. He sealed Kyuubi in you, to save you and the lot, us all, Konoha. He wanted the others to see you as a hero. Someone very special. He could only seal Kyuubi in a new born, and by coincidence you were born at exactly that time. Pure coincidence, eventually…" she drifted off in to her thoughts, while repeating the last sentence quietly.

"But why was I never told?" Naruto said totally ignoring his flabbergasted friends who just stared blankly at him and the fifth Hokage.

* * *

Sasuke' POV

_He's supposed to be the forth Hokage's heir? She must be kidding. Am not I the one in our team who is from a well known clan? Who ever heard from the Uzumakis?_ he thought.

* * *

Sakura's POV

_Shannaro! Hell yeah! Naruto, I always knew that there was something special about you_, she thought.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

_Yes, it was time to tell him. Of course I knew it all the time. We couldn't have told him earlier, he was too young. But Yondaime – Uzumaki-sensei – never wanted his son to be hated. It was an unpredictable factor…_ he thought.

* * *

General POV

"Naruto, your father loved you so much, although he just knew you for a few hours, that he gave his life to save yours. He wanted you to live, which made him fight Kyuubi," Tsunade-sama said.

* * *

Naruto's POV

_Kyuubi, is that true. My father sealed you in me? _He asked the monster inside him._ Yes, _it answered, _HE sealed ME in YOU! That bastard.

* * *

_

General POV

"Kuchiyose No-Jutsu!" a voice yelled and a frog materialized and landed in the middle of the crowd. Jaraiya had arrived. "Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru I need you guys for an important mission immediately! I would take all of you, but _they_ are not allowed to notice us."

"WHAT!" the entire crowd yelled simultaneously.

"Orochimaru… He's planning something bad, he could attack every moment now," he said.

* * *

End of third chapter. Please review. The forth chapter will be posted whenever I receive 15 reviews. So really review. It could be tomorrow, next month, or never, it's all up to you. Please review. If you don't know what to write answer this question: what is 4 times 5. 


	4. Leaving the Ceremony

Naruto's Father

Chapter Four

Leaving the Ceremony

* * *

Disclaimer: ME… NO... OWN… NO… OWN… NARUTO… BELONG… TO… KISHIMOTO………………………..

* * *

Dedicated to Angie.

* * *

(A/N: To all my lovely reviewers thank you so terribly much for reviewing. To all those who read the last three chapter, but did not review, do so now! Please. Really, I want reviews, okay. Thanks! Thanks to Yumise-lunar for writing 20. Thanks to HoukiboshiHikari for everything. Thanks to HinataKyubi for reviewing. Thanks to all of you.)

* * *

"Orochimaru… He's planning something bad, he could attack every moment now," he said. 

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru jumped to their feet, had troubled expressions on their faces, and looked at Jiraya eager to learn more about their mission.

* * *

Naruto's POV 

_Orochimaru is planning something? Oh, no. Father! I will honor thy memory by winning against Konoha's momentarily greatest opponent, the snake bastard. Kyuubi will – must – help me! With his help I was able to manage everything up until now. Father – daddy – give my your strength…_he thought.

* * *

Shikamaru's POV 

_How troublesome. A mission. What about I wonder_, he thought. "Jiraya-sensei, what are we going to have to do?"

* * *

Jiraya's POV 

_What to do? What a question? Ha!_ he thought. "You will come with me to check out his new headquarters in the Water Country. Yes, I know Naruto, Sasuke you two have been there once, but things have changed. The sound ninjas took it over from the people. It's very much wrecked and in chaos and panic. The people are in a greater poverty than ever before. Our mission is to help the people, to observe Orochimaru's doings, and if necessary attack his headquarters."

* * *

General POV 

Tsunade looked deeply troubled, presumably she did not want Naruto to go on a mission now, for she probably thought that he was in an unpredictable state at the moment, with the new information about his father.

Neji seemed quite enthusiastic about a new mission. There was this twinkle in his Byakugan eyes, as though he was eager to use them to spy on the snake person whom he had never actually met.

"Okay kids, let's go! We gotta get going!" Jiraya said while still sitting comfortably on Gammabunta's (hope I spelled it right) back. "Just jump on my dear frog and off we go!"

They did as Jiraya said, and jumped on the frogs enormous back, waving and saying bye to those who were to stay behind. Gammabunta started to move – or rather jump, since that is what frogs essentially do.

"Naruto, so you have been told about your father?" Jiraya said.

"Yes, Ero-sennin!" Naruto answered.

"Stop calling me that!" the great sannin yelled while standing on the frog, which since he was moving was something one should not necessarily do. "You very well know that my name is Jiraya-sama, and that you are supposed to call my Gamma-sennin!"

"Should I rather call you Subeke?" Naruto asked.

Jiraya got mad and said, "Neither nor, okay? Back to the topic. Your father, I never told you because I was supposed not to, an order from Sarutobi-sensei which was just broken by Tsunade-chan (Yes, Jiraya just said chan), I mean Tsunade-sama, I mean Hokage-sama…" He went red.

"Why are getting red Ero-sennin? Just don't tell me that you are in love with granny Tsunade," Naruto said.

"Are you out of your mind! I only like young and beautiful women!" Jiraya yelled standing up once again.

* * *

Back at the memorial 

"Hatshi!" Tsunade sneezed.

"Did you get a cold?" Kakashi asked.

"No, actually not," she answered.

* * *

On Gammabunta's back 

"So we're going to the Water country, right?" Shikamaru said, "How troublesome!"

"I can't await showing Orochimaru my absolute defense techniques," Neji said. " I gonna kill that bastard. Nobody can just murder Sandaime without revenge!"

Sasuke did not say anything. He probably thought about the power Orochimaru had promised him so often.

* * *

End of chapter 4, next update might take quite a while because my fall vacations are about to end, and I don't have a lot of time during school time. Sorry! Please review though. Let's try to make it twenty or even twenty.five reviews, okay. The more reviews I get the more probable it is that the next chapter is longer, and the earlier you get to read it. Yumise-lunar, what is the square root of 92? Please review, and sorry if next chap takes a while. 


	5. The Ferry

Naruto's Father

Chapter Five

The Ferry

Disclaimer: If I would own Naruto, I wouldn't sit at my computer typing a disclaimer on a Sunday afternoon. I just wouldn't do that. But since I do, I don't. Understand the logic? Me neither. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, since I am not Kishimoto.

* * *

(A/N): Thanks for the reviews guys! I was wondering though why most of the reviews were from people who never reviewed any of my other chapters, but I got hardly any reviews from those who reviewed the previous chapters. I thought that was really weird. 

I hate it when I get anonymous reviews that criticize or offend me. I think that this is very cowardly. Being called a "dumb ass" by some frigging moron called marissa, I really don't need that. Hence, fuck you marissa! And that other individual with that weird name, which I luckily forgot, who said wtf, fuck you too.

Sorry that all you nice people had to read this!

* * *

"It's so long since our last visit to the water country! Inari is probably really strong and grown up by now!" Naruto yelled. "I'm really eager to see him!" 

"You probably wont" Jiraya said while sitting crossed legged, eyes closed, and arms folded on Gamabunta's back thinking about his mission.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. "Why?"

Jiraya opened his eyes and his mouth, the latter he closed again. He opened it once more and said, "Because we are on a mission and we are obliged to succeed, if we do not, Konoha's tranquility will no longer be assured. There is no time whatsoever to waste for chitchat. Whoever this Inari person might be, we will not visit him."

Naruto was baffled. Who had ever heard Jiraya be so harsh? He stood up, went to the frogs far corner and sat down facing the other way, he was offended.

Jiraya didn't care much. He shut his eyes again and sighed. _What can we do? Can we really defeat Orochimaru?_, he thought.

Gamabunta halted. "We're there," he said. Get off of my back."

"Where are we?" Shikamaru asked.

"This is the port, we will have to take a ferry to reach the Water Country, for it is surrounded by water, hence the name." Jiraya explained.

(A/N: I kinda make Jiraya sound like somebody really intelligent. I don't know why, but I do)

Naruto jumped off first, followed by Neiji, then Shiki, and Sasuke was last. Gamabunta made a weird growning sound, said bye-bye and vanished.

"Come on, let's hurry boys!" Jiraya said.

The five ninjas had to squeeze into a tiny little ferry, Neji toppeled once, and since Sasuke was pushed by Naruto,he fell into the water. He was all wet and screamed.

* * *

End of fifth chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I had no time at all. School stress. I'm sorry that it's so short. Please review 


	6. Da Ride

Naruto's Father

Chapter Six

Da Ride

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naru, Shika, Sasu, Nej, or Jira. Love to, but don't It's all yours Masashi-chan!

* * *

Dedications as usual. To everyone who like! Just kidding. To A.

* * *

Neji plunged into the water.

"'Geme outta ere!" he yelled flapping around with his arms. He could not swim. Sauseke reached into his water, grabbed Neji by the collar, snd fished him out of the water. Naruto had a laughing fit, while Shikamaru said, "mendoukse" (troublesome). Jiraya did not even seem to realize what was going, for he sat on his seat, eyes closed and head down, deep in his thoughts.

* * *

Jiraya's thoughts:

This is going to be tough. Really tough. Naruto just doesn't yet know how tough this is going to be. It will be like hell for him. HELL. I mean… Should I try to explain it to him now, or should I just wait and see. At some point he will have to realize it himself. It just…

* * *

Neji's POV

_SASUKE! Sasuke just fished me out of the water. Of all the people on this mission, why Sasuke? Why not anybody else. Anybody but Sasuke. I just have the fealing that I sould most definitely despise that boy. Most definitely. Niarghhh!_ he thought.

* * *

General POV

"Shut up, Baka!" Neji yelled to Naruto who was still laughing uncontrolably, rolling around on the ferry until he himself landed in the water. "Arghhhh!" he screamed.

The others laughed. Jiraya seemed to have come back to his senses. He stood up and opened eyes and mouth to yell, "What the heck do you guys think your doing! Throwing each other over board! We're on a mission!"

* * *

(A/N:I figure Jiraya might be a little OCC, but I think he even though he's really weird and funny and ero on the outside, he would really worry a lot if he would be in charge for such a mission. This really is something very worrying.)

* * *

Shkamaru lost his balace out of shock of the great San-nin's words. He toppeled and landed in the water next to Naruto who laughed again. Jiraya calmed down, sat down, and continued doing what he had done, thinking.

Since Sasuke was te only one of the four boys who had not yet kanded in the water, Naruto pulled him in the moment he reached out his hand to help him out. Jiraya ignored them. Neji started to help the others out one after another starting with Sasuke.

After all of them were back on the ferry Jiraya told them that they sould each take a paddle and use it to get to the other side of the see, while he continued to think.

Further details on the boat ride would be far too off topic, therefore I suggest that there were no more complication, except that each of themlanded in the water about three or four more times. Jiraya lost his temper twice.

"We have arrived!" Naruto screamed. "We're in ´Da Wave Country!"

"Here we are", said Jiraya.

* * *

End of chapter six. It was short, though I believe longer than the last one. Again, I apologize. Gomen na sai. Please review. Please! 


	7. The Bar

Naruto's Father

Chapter Seven

The Bar

Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine! I don't own this… la…la…la… Not mine! Not mine… la, la, la, la…la (A/N: Sorry…ehem) "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" belongs to Monty Python. I don't own any big butts!

* * *

The Wave Country had once been a beautiful place; it had been peaceful and really nice. The people had been friendly to one another, the grass had been green, the water had been blue, the sky had had little fluffy clouds, and the sun had shown. But this had been before the death of the hero, long before the reign of a mad man, long before Naruto's last visit. After the mad man's reign was over, after he had died, the people had lived peacefully and in independence once again, though not for a long time. Orochimaru's mind bogglingly superfluous plans had destroyed the country's peace anew. 

The sun did not shine, nor was the grass green, the clouds fluffy, or the country peaceful.

Orochimaru's people took over the reign. They slaughtered those who were against the snake's plans. Hangings, beheadings, and other gruesome deaths were on the daily agenda for months.

Naruto had his eyes shut while screaming that they finally arrived. His eyes were still closed; he didn't yet see the shape this poor little fishing country was in. While he was still happy Shika gaped in horror at the scenes in front of his eyes. There was fire and death all over the place.

Naruto opened his eyes reluctantly after hearing Neji topple into the water once more.

Naruto looked at the wet Neji and laughed, he still hadn't looked at the country. He turned his head with a broad grin on his face, which slowly disappeared as he saw what the others had seen.

He toppled and landed in the water next to Neji who was just trying to get out again.

"O MY GOD!" he exclaimed.

"This country has so been wrecked!" Neji yelled.

"What has this bastard done? I'm gonna kill him!" Naruto screamed.

"Hasten yourselves boys," Jiraya said. "First we have to check out the situation."

"I will go to a ramen shop! Whoever wants to accompany me, please come along. But I, I am hungry, I will go!" Naruto said.

"You know what Naruto, okay. We'll all go," Jiraya said.

So Naruto, sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru followed Jiraya in a single file to a ramen shop if there really was one anywhere.

"Stop!" a nearly teenaged boy yelled into their faces. "What is the purpose of your travel, strangers?"

Naruto went closer to the boy and stared into his face. "Inari? Is that you?"

The boy looked confused and then really glad. "Naruto! I never thought that I would see you again," he said.

"It's been quite a while," Sasuke said. "How are you?"

"Life's tough around here, ya know! Real tough! That Orochimaru guy took over the country," Inari said.

He probably was eleven years old or something by know, but he looked really strong and adult-like, somehow resembling his dead stepfather. He really was tall!

"We're going to do something against Orochimaru, if necessary, we're gonna fight and kill him!" Naruto said.

"Since I know that I can trust you… thank you very much dear friend. By the way," he said while tilting his head sideways, "who're those guys?" He pointed at Shikamaru, Neji, and Jiraya.

"I'm Shikamaru, people call me Shika, or Shiki, that blank guy with the white eyes is Neji, Hyuga Neji. Jiraya is the name of the old pervert," Shika said.

"Don't call me that! Only Naruto is allowed to do that!" Jiraya screamed childishly.

"Am I really, Ero-sennin?" (Ero-sennin means perverted hermit) Naruto said.

"Gomen, but I have to go to my grandfather now. How about we meet around nine at my place? If you like that is," Inari said.

"Sure, then we're first going to eat somethinf. Let's go guys!" Naruto said.

* * *

In a little bar somewhere in the Wave Country: 

"Martini, _please_," Orochimaru ordered with slight distaste and a weird emphasis on the word "please" which made the bartender shiver.

"H… here," he said while pouring vodka into the martini glass spilling half the contents on the bar. I little fluff of white powder came from the glass, maybe it was just a small cloud of dust. (A/N: To my knowledge there is no vodka in martini, that's supposed to make it funny)

There were about six to nine people in the bar, some on Orochimaru's side, others not. Most of them were very scared townspeople. They knew that a wrong word, any word, or murmur, anything at all could mean gruesome death.

The bartender hated himself for opening his bar this morning. He hated himself for ever wanting to own a bar in the first place. Orochimaru surely wasn't a pleasant customer.

Orochi was in a very awkward mood today. He took his vodkadized martini, probably not knowing what a martini actually was, and drank it. The bartender stared at the snake person waiting for something expected unexpected to occur.

"What are ya staring at stupid?" Orochi yelled into the man's face. The snake was drunk or worse, maybe poisoned.

"Gomen na sai!" he said bowing towards the "ruler" of his country. (A/N: GNS means I'm sorry in Japanese.)

Orochimaru stood up and started to sing "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" (by Monty Python) very off rhythm, and started to dance the moon walk to it.

The people gaped in awe.

"When life is jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten, and that's to laugh, and smile, and dance, and sing…" he screeched with a hilarious British accent. He turned on his left foot with his hands touching over his head and fell to the ground yelling, "life's a piece of shit…" He didn't get up again. He lay on the ground starting to cry. "Oh my! It's just so depressing to always be the bad guy!" He fell asleep noisily.

One of the customers said felling rather scared, "What devil got into his soul?"

A loud yell came from the door answering the question, though not making any sense. "Do you think we gonna get some edible food in here, you know I'm not an epicure or anything, but…!" Naruto said while coming through the door. He stumbled over the sleeping snake curled up on the ground and fell square onto his face. "Ouch!" he yelled.

The snake stirred and woke up. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Jiraya stared at the weird entanglement of Naruto and Orochimaru on the ground. It just looked wrong! (No further details)

"Ohayo Jiraya!" Orochimaru said. "Could you help me up?"

"Sure…" he said.

"I feel so light hearted, and dumb!" he exclaimed happily.

Sasuke gaped unbelieving at Orochimaru.

"Ey, Sasuke-chan! How do you do?" the bad guy asked friendly tilting his head slightly while sitting cross-leggedly on the floor with his hands on his hips.

"Umm...?" Sasuke said. "I…" he added. "What happened to him?" he said looking at the bartender while pointing at Orochimaru.

"I… I gave himm vodka, and I put some opium in it," he said.

"You did WHAT?" Jiraya yelled. "That stuff kills him. It destroys his brain cells! … But I guess that wouldn't be that bad," Jiraya said thoughtfully.#

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… I guess it wouldn't. No, no, no, no, no, no…" Orochimaru squealed. "I like big butts and I cannot lie!" he sang.

"Oh my gosh! He's been stupified," Sasule thought.

_I guess our mission has gone into a wrong direction. Maybe we can take Orochimaru with us to Konoha-gakure then. But I intended on Naruto to learn more about his father here. I intended to fight Orochimaru. Maybe it's better this way trhough. There wont be any losses then. And even a dumb Orocchimaru with us is better than a genuine one against us_, Jiraya though.

So he helped Orochimaru to his feet, and the party left the bar to go to Inari's house.

* * *

The End of chaper seven, finally a long one! Please review, be nice it's nearly Christmas! 


	8. Heading to Inari's Place

Naruto's Father

Chapter Eight

Heading to Inari's place

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my story, which is terribly depressive. Masashi Kishimoto, you rock!! It's all his guys, it's all his!!!

* * *

A/N: I know it's been ages since I updated this story, I'm really, really sorry!!! Gomen na sai my faithful readers (if any of you are still left)!!! Gomen!! Gomen!!! Gomen!!!

* * *

"Jiiiiiirayaaaaa!!!! Look! Look!" yelled Orochimaru excitedly.

"What is it, Baka?" answered Jiraya annoyed. ("baka" Jap. Idiot)

"I think I need a hairtuc… haircut, it's so long and all tangled up," said Orochimaru pulling at his too long, black, hair.

"We're going to Inari's place, stupid, so shut your mouth and walk!" said Jiraya-sama. _It does somehow feel good to boss Orochi around. When I remember our childhood it does give me chills sometimes how superior he seemed to me back then. He's a nobody after all, getting all "cranky" and dumb due to a little opium. I wonder what Tsunade-chan will say, after all she used to have a crush on Orochi because he was so cool and everything, but hey, look what happened to our almighty snake! Hehehe… It's kind of sad too… He used to be my best friend…_

"Nande, nande? Ero-senin, we didn't eat anything after all. I AM HUNGRY! Ramen, ramen!! I want to eat lots and lots of ramen!!" Naruto yelled, while jumping from one roof to another.

Sasuke, still brooding over the entire situation made up the rear of their little party. _The o-so-mighty Orochimaru has turned into THAT!! That's impossible. I guess I made the right decision by staying in Konoha-gakure instead of training with that god damn snake. I'll learn more from Kakashi-sensei then from him anyway. Just look at that guy, he's a total moron now!_

The party of four young Konoha ninja and two legendary San-nin was heading for Inari-kun's place, as they had promised him to come by. However, the menace to the little country had gone with Orochimaru's wits, and the greatest threat, if there was one at all, was his followers, who were all over the place.

Inari's place.

"We're there. Hullo Inari, we've come! You don't happen to have ramen do you?" asked Naruto.

Utterly surprised by the presence of the Orochimaru-sama, Inari gave a gasp and drew his knife.

"What's he doing here?" he asked Naruto. "Snake, prepare yourself to die! Ikeeee!"

"Hold your horses, young man. Orochimaru-san is a war prisoner of Konoha-gakure, and you may not harm him," said Jiraya.

"What's going on?" asked Inari. "Captive? How? When? You guys just arrived, and you already captured him? We fought him for ages, but it was impossible to… to do anything…" Inari sagged to the ground.

"He had an opium overdose" said Shikamaru. "The bar tender poisoned him with a Vodka-martini."

"Yeah, we didn't do a thing, actually," said Neiji. "We were lucky, basically."

"Is that so? I see. Opium…hmmm," said Inari.

"We'll take him back with us to Konoha so that Hokage-sama can judge over him," said Jiraya. We'll try to send financial and economical aid to your country as soon as possible. Shinobi squads will also clean the streets from Orochi's vermin. But now, we would like to eat something."

"Well, yes of course! Come in, come in. I made my very special ramen because I know k´how much Naruto-niichan loves it," said Inari.

* * *

End of chapter eight! I hope I'll be able to update within the year. LoL. Please review!! 


End file.
